The present disclosure relates generally to the field of heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) control systems. The present disclosure relates more particularly to systems and methods for displaying central plant optimization information in a chiller panel.
HVAC control systems are used to monitor and control temperature, humidity, air flow, air quality, and/or other conditions within a building or building system. HVAC control systems typically include a plurality of measurement devices (e.g., temperature sensors, pressure sensors, flow sensors, etc.), control devices (e.g., chillers, boilers, air handling units, variable air volume units, etc.), and a master controller for receiving feedback from the measurement devices and providing a control signal to the control devices. In many instances, the HVAC control system includes a PC-based interface that is used to view plant optimization information. Embedded systems that permit an operator to view central plant optimization information on a chiller device (thus forming a “super chiller”) would be useful.